


Bendy and the Ink Machine: A Fresh Start

by TehCreator18



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (Ghostai belongs to me!), A vocaloid song is gonna be in here XP, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BATIM Songs in here too, Bendy and Ghostai are friends, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ghostai is a Cinnamon roll, Ghostai saves Boris, Ghostai the Ghost Girl, Ghostai x Boris, Good Guy Henry Stein, Henry doesn't do much but we all love him, Jealous Thomas, Joey Drew Studios, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Joey Drew is "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, Love Triangles, MAH OTP IS HAPPENING FAM, Mentioned Joey Drew, Miracle Paint, Poor Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sammy Lawrence being a Jerk, She's quite a gal, Smut at the very end (Not lying), Susie Campbell being a Jerk, Susie dies like the bitch she is, The Ghost that HATES Alice Angel, The Lost ones don't die, Thomas got a crush on that ghost girl, Thomas is mute, Tragic Romance, allison is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehCreator18/pseuds/TehCreator18
Summary: (You all know Bendy and the Ink Machine, bet you do. But this time it has a new character involved! It's one of mine that I've drawn on Tumblr. I'll put a link to her in the notes so you peeps can check her out. And also, SORRY! SO SO SORRY for not updating. Laziness got to me, Summer School got to me, and all that jazz. But, no worries now! I'm back to typing on this!)30 Years Ago, Henry has drawn a new character for one of the shows the studio was going to create. Ghostai, the Shy Ghost girl...But however, once he gets a letter from his old friend, Joey Drew, it seems like designing new characters are going to have to wait...but, he won't be alone in this matter.Henry will have a new, shy companion joining him, as they both dive down into the studio, into the ink, and everything else...Follow them as they find what happened during all these past years...





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has finished drawing a new character...after that, he was delivered a letter from his own pal, Joey Drew.

"There we go. All done." 

_A picture of a girl with glowing, long, fluffy hair, blowing in the wind as her beautiful eyes closed with magic glitter, sparkling in the night sky, standing on a hill as stars shine..._

"Heh. I sure did a pretty good job on her..."

***KNOCK KNOCK!***

"I'm coming."

* * *

As he opened the door, there wasn't anyone there...except there was a letter addressed to Henry Stein, which was in front of him. Picking it up, he opened it, reading it's contexts.

** _"Dear Henry, _ **

** _It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 Years really slips away, doesn't it?_ **

** _If you're back in town. Come visit the old workshop._ **

** _There's something I need to show you. _ **

** _Your Best Pal,_ **

** _Joey Drew._ **

"Hmm...Sounds important." 

Henry looked to the picture of the ghost girl, smiling softly. Grabbing it, he smiled at his drawing as he walked out the door with it, locking afterwards...

"Maybe he'll like the new character I drew..."


	2. Inside of the Studio (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Henry entered the studio, he saw that it was beaten, broken down, but still standing.
> 
> Stuff must has happened after all those years...
> 
> However, as he explores, he discovers that something else was standing...something, horrific...
> 
> But, surprisingly, he's about to have someone join him...A little, friendly, shy ghost...

Henry entered inside Joey Drew Studios, the place he has drawn characters for the company. In his hand, was the drawing of Ghostai, the new character for an upcoming show.

"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see." 

Beyond searching the workshop, Henry started to notice that a lot has changed since he last worked. Spotting his old desk, a Bendy cutout, as well as some posters with previous shows the developers have made. Lights were flickering, yet they still were functioning. Rooms were different, yet still the same in his eyes. Suddenly, he went slightly deeper within the workshop, noticing a sign above him that would lead to another room. 

**"INK MACHINE"**

Curious to what he wanted to know, he went through that way, jumping over a pipe before entering the room, noticing it had plenty of room from the balcony. Large chains, dipped inside a huge pool of ink. Next to him, was the switch, but it wouldn't function that easily. Noticing that it needs power, Henry spotted two energy cells, placing them in the two slots of the generator. 

"Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend."

He said to himself as he pulled down the switch. Sounds of gears turning, squeaking due to some rustiness, the large chains were cranked up, pulling up a large machine by the top as it was hooked itself. The machine was indeed, the Ink Machine, underneath large pipes holding it up. Seeing it stop to a halt, smoke puffed out from the sides.

Henry noticed that it wasn't turning on anytime soon, so he got to work on turning it on, leaving the room. As he walked around, as well as getting a little scared from random falling planks of wood, he came across a room where there was a power switch for the Ink Machine, noticing that the flashing light sign said: "Low Pressure." 

"Alright! How do I get this to work?"

As he asked himself that question, he turned to the sides, seeing pillars with a certain, small portrait in front of it on the wall. Three pillars were on both sides of him, showing six pictures on items for each pillar.

A gear, a wrench, a book, a teddy bear, a music note, and lastly, a jar of thinner. The items needed to power up the Ink Machine switch. And so, Henry began to look for the certain things, leaving the room...to get startled by a random Bendy cutout that was standing on the side of him. 

"Who put this here?!"

He exclaimed with surprise, a little angry that it was randomly put in his way, then his eyes spotted another passage, but...it led to a pretty horrifying sight. A character, chained up onto a board, killed with his chest open, showing the open rib cage, having the needed wrench in the middle, as well as ink leaking down from the top. The sight of them made Henry slightly nauseous, but mostly sad. Seeing a character cut up like that, was probably one of the worst things he'd ever seen...

"Oh my God. Joey, what were you doing?"

Taking the wrench, he spotted the wall on the side, showing a message of: "Who's laughing now?" A kind of message like that would get you anxious...But, that anxiety was put aside as he took notice of a cartoon poster, showing what the character was. Boris the Wolf, was what the character's name was. "Bendy in Sheep Songs! with Boris the Wolf!"

Seems like the wolf likes music too...Henry spotted another door in the room, leading him to a different hallway as he walked around. Taking a right turn, he came across an audio tape, as well as small closet, the bars slightly broken and unstable with some cans of soup inside. Coming to the tape, he pressed the button, hearing a voice he knew well from it.

_ **Wally Franks** _

_ **At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway?** _

_ **Also, get this. Joey had each one of us donate something from our work station. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going.** _

_ **I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks.** _

_ **But I tell you what. If one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here.** _

Hearing the click of the tape shutting off, Henry continued on his search for the next five lost items. Coming across another room, with a projector inside, he spotted a Bendy plushie, sitting on a chair.

Grabbing it, he went off again. A lot of walking happened, and he opened a door that led him straight to the break room. Seeing a dart's board in the room. But, it really didn't have anything he needed, so Henry left, about with four more things to search for.

Walking, a light from a certain door shut off, getting his attention as he opened it. Seeing a jukebox on the table, even a music disc underneath it as he reached and grabbed it. Three more to go.

Henry's search was pretty long, but he managed to find the thinner in the drawing room, even the book inside the lunch room, titled: "The Illusion of Living." Lastly, the gear was his last item, but he knew already where it was. Heading back to the Ink Machine, he found it inside a chest he opened earlier.

"Ok! That's all of them!"

Henry exclaimed with accomplishment, heading back to the room where he found the six pillars. Placing each one down, the pillars lid up with each item was placed correctly.

"Now I just need to the ink flowing somehow. Should be a switch around somewhere, then I can start up the main power."

He said as he walked off out of the room. To the room where he found the thinner, he found a valve that turns on the pressure for the Ink Machine. Turning it, he saw the machine up and going, but a sound of something bursting caught his attention, seeing that one of the pipes have been broken, ink leaking and running onto the floor, filling it up. Going pass it, he went back to the main power switch, but little did Henry knew...

Some of the ink got onto his pocket, a little dab of it staining the picture of Ghostai...

Henry got back to the main power switch, pulling down the switch, seeing the light turn on. But, the lights around the area were dimmed, giving him a slight, cold feeling...Heading back to the Ink Machine, he noticed that the entryway was barred up. This wasn't here before, was it? Taking a step closer, he was taken by surprise as a inky hand swung at him, making him fall back. 

Was that...Bendy?

He was taken out of his thoughts as his instincts told him to run. So he did run! As he tried to escape, ink blasted out from the doors, staining the floors as the ceiling was leaking badly with ink, cracking the whole place apart. Spotting the exit, he rushed for it, until underneath his feet, the floor dropped out, making Henry fall with it. He knew that turning on the Ink Machine...was a HUGE mistake...

_The Picture of Ghostai got stained in the ink fully..._

* * *

After a quick, yet long fall, Henry sat up and groaned, rubbing his head as he looked around, seeing Ink leaking all over the place, as well as from above him. Seeing a valve, he turned it, seeing the Ink drain slowly...but he noticed someone from inside it...A small, glowing girl with a white dress and black mary-janes. She was lying down as her long, majestic hair floated slightly. Henry immediately knew who it was...

"Ghostai...?"

He felt worried, shaking her gently as her eyes opened slightly. The girl blinked, sitting up. Looking around, she spotted Henry, looking at him with an innocent, pure look. 

_"Hello...Mister Henry..."_

Hearing her soft, gentle voice, he was surprised that his drawing came to life. Ghostai stood up, floating a little as Henry got up as well, still shocking to see Ghostai in front of him...Shaking his head, he turned to the audio tape on a dusty shelf. Going to it, Ghostai followed too, shyly watching behind him as he turned it on. Another voice he remembered was from it this time.

** _Thomas Conner_ **

** **

** _It's dark, and it's cold, and it'_ ** ** _s stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain, either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot. _ **

** _But the real worst part about all this...are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on it's last legs. Make no mistake, this place, this...machine...heck, this whole darn thing...it just isn't natural._ **

** _You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew._ **

_"Who was that...Mister Henry?"_

"Thomas Conner...Someone I knew for a while long now..."

_"Oh...okay. Where are we...?"_

"I don't know, but don't worry. We'll find a way out." 

_"Okay..."_

And so, Henry, with his new shy companion, Ghostai continued onward to find a way out of the Studio. The two went down the path, leading to a danger zone. Even if it says danger, they went forward anyway, but was stopped shortly...seeing ink covering up the stairway down. The ghost girl trembled slightly at the sight of the ink...

_"I-I don't want to touch it...I'm scared of it..."_

"It's okay. Stay here, I'll get rid of it."

Henry reassured the ghost, going into the ink as he reached the valve, turning it to drain it down. Seeing it sink, the two continued downstairs, seeing another ink filled room, but with a door leading to another room. Once Henry drained the ink once again, Ghostai walked to the door, shyly opening it and peeking. Inside was a barricaded way with planks of wood blocking the path, as well as a message of: "The Creator lied to us." written in ink.

Ghostai walked in, looking around, scared to what's going to happen. Henry followed up, looking around as well, noticing an axe next to a toolbox on the table. With a smirk, he grasped it in his hands. 

"This will definitely come in handy."

He said, making a few swings here and there, testing it out...then, he chopped the planks of wood, one by one as the path was clear again. Ghostai floated in front, going forward as she stood in front a barred up door. Looking at Henry, he nodded at her as she moved out the way, Henry chopped up the boards again before the door. In front of them, was a pentagram, lit with small candles around the circle.

The sight of that frightened the ghost, quickly hiding behind Henry in fear as she trembled, gripping the back of his shirt.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

He said to her, making her smile softly in relief. Walking inside, Henry started to have visions, flashing images of the ink machine...Ghostai got worried, rushing to his aid as he started to lose consciousness...

_"Mister Henry...? Mister Henry...!"_

_"Hang on...!"_

**Author's Note:**

> https://taylorthecreator14.tumblr.com/post/169050112055/meet-my-new-bendy-and-the-ink-machine-oc
> 
> This was a VERY long time ago. That was when I couldn't draw good pac-man eyes. T_T
> 
> I'm still kinda trash when it comes to stuff like this...


End file.
